Venganza
by Irene Roronoa
Summary: Una nueva secretaria esta a punto de llegar. Pero no será lo que se imagina. ¿Qué es lo que trama? ZoRo y un poco de SanNa. AU
1. Prólogo: ¿Cambios?

**¡Hola a todos!^^**

**De nuevo estoy por aquí, esta vez con una historia totalmente diferente… Estoy probando una de AU… Y no es un One-short, tampoco será de 14000 capítulos, ¡pero espero que me salga más o menos larga!**

**Por cierto, al ser un fic AU, las edades de los personajes no coinciden. Ni con la serie ni entre ellos.**

**Habrá ZoRo y en menor medida SanNa**

**One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eichiro Oda.**

**Espero que os guste ^^**

**Os dejo el Mini-Prólogo… xD**

…..

Una mujer con el pelo canoso se detuvo ante una puerta. La puerta del despacho de su jefe. La mujer tocó la puerta y entró sin molestarse en esperar una respuesta desde dentro. En el despacho estaba un hombre. Su jefe. Éste estaba de espaldas, sentado en su enorme sillón, con el cual solo se veía su mata de pelo verde. El sillón estaba ubicado detrás de un escritorio, de cara a la calle, el despacho estaba en un enorme rascacielos, por lo que la vista era fantástica. Automáticamente el hombre giró en su sillón, de manera que se quedó de cara a la puerta.

Le hizo una seña con la mano a señal de que esperara. Estaba hablando por teléfono. La mujer avanzó y se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaban al otro lado del escritorio sin que él se lo ordenara. El hombre sólo rodó los ojos, y sonrió, concentrándose de nuevo en la conversación.

Al cabo de unos minutos, colgó el teléfono y miro a la mujer con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, vieja? – le preguntó sonriendo

- Un día de estos, te arrepentirás de llamarme así, amargado – le respondió la mujer

- Te recuerdo que aún soy tu jefe

- Te recuerdo que mañana me jubilo

Él soltó un gruñido, justo antes de que la mujer estallara en carcajadas, para después ser acompañada por él. Echaría mucho de menos a la señora Toyama. Había sido un gran apoyo todos estos años en la empresa, pero a los 75 años uno ya tiene que jubilarse. Le costaría encontrar a otra secretaria que hiciera tan bien su trabajo. Y que congeniara tan bien con ella.

_Digamos que soy un hombre especial_

- Ya te he buscado a mi sustituta – interrumpió la mujer sus 'profundos' pensamientos

Él abrió los ojos asombrado. Hoy mismo había firmado su jubilación y ya tenía a su sustituta. Una duda la asaltó. Era una broma típica de la señora Toyama.

- No quiero al ero-cook por aquí por tiempo indefinido – le miró intimidante y con una mirada que hubiera matado a cualquiera. Se olvidó que estaba hablando con la señora Toyama. Alguien que probablemente era la única persona que de verdad lo conocía.

- Que pena – sonrió maliciosamente – Creía que te gustaría tenerlo por aquí

Ella estalló de nuevo en carcajadas, siendo fulminada por él con la mirada más mortífera. Él siguió mirándola como si la fuera a enterrar ahí mismo. No es que Sanji le cayera mal… que lo hacía... no es que no lo soportara… que no lo hacía. Y por eso mismo no quería tenerlo indefinidamente a su lado. Dándole la lata con todos sus "ligues" que después con ninguno se comía una rosca.

- Está bien, solo era un broma. – sonrió la mujer. Él la siguió mirando y alzó una ceja, sonriéndole de medio lado, como diciendo "Obvio, nena" – Mi sustituta llegará esta tarde. Yo le he dado el visto bueno, pero eres tú el que tiene que firmar su contrato.

- Espera no me lo digas… - le cortó el hombre – Dime que no es uno de los "ligues" de Sanji

La mujer rodó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. El hombre suspiró. Ya sabía lo que le esperaba. Una mujer seguramente rubia, con un cuerpo espectacular, y no demasiada cabeza. Es decir: Aquellas mujeres que le gustaban a su amigo.

- Pero ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que has visto antes – le aseguró la mujer.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó interesado, mientras la mujer se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta, abriéndola

- Ya lo verás - La señora Toyama, traspasó la puerta – Ya lo verás, Zoro – sonrió y le cerró la puerta.


	2. Capítulo 1  ¿Problemas?

**¡Hola de Nuevo!**

**Laura Hatake:**** No, perdona. ¡Que te guste el ZoRo es lo más normal del mundo! Son tan monos */* Sé que Sanji no es así, pero tengo pensado un papelón para él en este fic ¡De hecho es súper importante! Para que te quejes ¬¬… Bueno, vale quizás me pase… xD Ah! Y gracias por la publi de mi OS SanNa! Estaba depree! Solo tenía el tuyo! xD**

**Lory-chan OP:**** ¡Muchas gracias Lory! ¡Me alegro que te guste! . Ya verás… en este Fic, Zoro será el "terror de las nenas" jajajajaja**

**¡Aquí traigo el nuevo Capi!^^**

**¡Espero que os gustee!**

…..

_Capítulo 1: ¿Problemas?_

- Maldita vieja – mascullaba Zoro, momentos después de que la puerta del despacho se cerrara con un golpe sordo. Desechando varias maldiciones y pensamientos hacia la señora que se acababa de marchar, no muy bien encaminados, se dispuso a mirar de nuevo todo el papeleo que tenía sobre la mesa. No es que hacer cuentas fuera muy divertido, pero todo trabajo tenía su parte aburrida.

Al cabo de un buen rato llamaron a la puerta. Con un escueto "adelante", la puerta se abrió, dejando la vista a su mejor amigo-pesadilla. Y sí, el rubio que tenía delante era las dos cosas a la vez. Su mejor amigo y su pesadilla andante.

- ¿Qué quieres, ero-cook? – le preguntó Zoro con una mueca.

- Nada, solo venía a avisarte… - EL rubio se acerco a él y de un manotazo puso las manos en la mesa, Zoro solo alzó los ojos, interrogante – No te acerques a ella…

_Eso sonó a amenaza… ¿o solo me lo pareció a mí?_

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Ero-cook? - le pregunto, levantándose y encarándolo.

Ese hombre le ponía los nervios de punta. No es que se llevaran especialmente mal, pero tampoco eran lo que se podían llamar "amigos inseparables". Se soportaban, eso es… aunque solo a veces. Y que Sanji viniera a su despacho, cuando debería estar sirviendo las mesas del comedor, no era uno de los momentos en que se llevaban bien.

- ¡De la sustituta, por supuesto, marimo! – gritó fuera de sus casillas. La vena en la frente de Zoro se hinchó, y acercando su cara a la de él, empezó a insultarlo. Uniéndose Sanji a los insultos hacia Zoro.

- ¡Yo no quiero acercarme a ella, melón! – le gritó ya desesperado. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y no podía perderlo discutiendo por una tontería.

- ¡Entonces porque la has contratado así de repente? – Eso sorprendió bastante a Zoro. ¿Qué él la había contratado? Pero si él, para no variar, había sido el último en enterarse. Sanji echaba chispas.

- ¡PERO SI ME ACABO DE ENTERAR! – terminó gritando el peliverde, harto ya de los gritos de su amigo.

Eso pareció descolocar a Sanji, y disponiéndose a sentarse en el sillón, por fin dejó de gritar. Efectivamente se sentó, se quitó el sombrero de cocinero que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que todavía lo tenía encima, para diversión de Zoro, y se sentó en la silla enfrente de él. Zoro por su parte, carraspeó la garganta y recomponiéndose el traje y anudándose la corbata, se sentó también en su silla.

- Ahora, como personas normales… - Sanji alzó la ceja, ante esa afirmación, vale que él si fuera una persona normal, pero ¿Zoro? El susodicho parecía haberse percatado de ese gesto por lo que frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué? No pude evitarlo, sabes que meterme contigo es mi mayor hobbie, y es muy difícil resistirse, cuando lo tengo tan en bandeja – soltó en su defensa el rubio. Zoro decidió ignorar a su amigo y se concentró en lo que Sanji dijo nada más empezar la conversación. Dejando amenazas aparte, claro.

- ¿Qué querías decir con eso de que no la tocara, cejas de sushi? – preguntó educadamente, Zoro. Todo lo educadamente que quedaría una pregunta con un insulto como colofón.

- A lo que me refiero está bastante claro, Pelo de Alga – Sanji de verdad no podía creerse que se lo estuviera preguntando en serio. Sabía que Zoro podía llegar a ser lento en cuestiones del sexo femenino pero esto ya era pasarse. Y lo que más le llamaba la atención, era que seguía sorprendiéndose, después de tanto años en el mismo lugar de trabajo.

Zoro alzó una ceja dándole a entender a Sanji que de verdad no tenía ni idea de lo que había dicho, por lo que el rubio terminó por desesperarse. Empezando de nuevo a alzar el tono de voz. Algo que le sentó muy mal a Zoro…

_Que poca paciencia. Como si yo me quejara de su poca falta de seriedad…_

- ¡Eres un pedazo de baka! – Pareció reconsiderar algo, porque de nuevo bajó el tono de voz, como si nunca lo hubiera subido. – Creo que no tengo que preocuparme por ti. Seguramente ella no se fijará nunca en alguien como tú.

Vale, eso hasta un niño de 3 años lo entendería. Tampoco había que ser un lince, pero bueno. ¿El idiota que tenía delante le estaba diciendo que podría quedarse pillado de ella? Lo miró para corroborar dicha teoría y el alivio que vio en su rostro fue lo único que necesitó ¿De verdad le estaba insinuando tal cosa? Y lo peor ¿Cuándo se supone que ha sido él mismo quien la ha metido en el trabajo por una recomendación…?

Y lo sorprendente de todo esto era lo que le llamó finalmente la atención a Zoro…

- ¡Oe! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no se fijaría en alguien como yo?

Se notaba a la legua, que ese comentario le había calado fondo. Vale, no es que fuera un Don Juan, pero las mujeres tampoco se le daban tan mal. Si hacía siglos que no salía con una mujer, era claramente porque el trabajo lo tenía tan absorbido que no tenía tiempo…

- Pues está más que claro, marimo – le respondió Sanji con aires de superioridad, acomodándose en el sillón – Después de haber estado conmigo… ¿Crees de verdad que se conformaría con cualquier cosa?

Zoro frunció de nuevo el ceño visiblemente enfadado. Algo que por supuesto a Sanji le trae sin cuidado.

- ¡Si ni siquiera llegaste a acostarte con ella, melón! – le contestó Zoro fuera ya de sus casillas, sabiendo que ese comentario, aparte de sorprenderse no le gustaría nada.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso, marimo? – le preguntó con los ojos como platos, algo que Zoro preveía, y al ver la sonrisa en la cara de éste y que estaba a punto de echarse a reír, fue lo que termino por detonar el mecanismo.

- Bueno, a la gente le gusta mucho cotillear…

Y sin poder evitarlo, Zoro estalló en sonoras carcajadas. Sanji cerró los ojos para intentar concentrarse en no saltarle al cuello para matarlo. Hoy en día los homicidios se pagan muy caros, y él no se veía en la cárcel.

- Maldita señora Toyama – mascullaba el rubio mientras veía y escuchaba a Zoro reírse a su costa. Esperó durante unos minutos hasta que la risa de su amigo menguó hasta desaparecer.

- ¿No fuiste tú el que la recomendó para este trabajo? – preguntó extrañado Zoro, recuperado ya de las risas, y con su cerebro funcionando a toda pastilla, atanco cabos.

- ¿Yo? ¿No sabes que a las ex hay que tenerlas alejadas? – Sonrió Sanji con autosuficiencia. Zoro lo miró sin entender.

- Entonces… si no has sido tú… ¿Quién…?

La pregunta murió en su garganta, incluso antes de pronunciarla. Un nombre pasó por la mente de los dos amigos a mismo instante.

- Maldita vieja – mascullaron los dos a la vez, ya sabiendo quien era la responsable de toda aquella treta.

Una mujer entró en el edificio de oficinas y se dirigió a la mesa de recepción. Intentó llamar la atención de la mujer que estaba allí. Se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Trabaja aquí el señor Roronoa? - preguntó educadamente, apoyándose en la mesa, e inclinándose hacia delante para poder ver por detrás de ésta. La recepcionista por fin levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

- Así es... ¿Tienes una cita concertada con él?

- Bueno... Todavía no lo conozco pero si consigo alguna cita con él te lo diré - le dijo con voz divertida y guiñándole el ojo con complicidad. La recepcionista sonrió a la mujer.

- Mucha suerte entonces...

La recepcionista siguió sonriendo mientras vio como la mujer se paraba ante las puertas del ascensor, esperando a que se abrieran y también vio su sonrisa mientras dichas puertas se la tragaban unos segundos después.

-¿Como se ha atrevido? - masculló Zoro, andando de un lado a otro de la habitación. Dando vueltas de un lado para otro. Se había desatado la corbata y colgaba sobre su camisa negra como dos tiras inertes de tela. Sanji lo observaba aburrido, sentado en el sofá. Solo le faltaba empezar a darle vueltas al sombrero de cocinero para encarnar la viva imagen del aburrimiento.

- No despotriques. No sabemos a ciencia cierta que haya sido ella – sonrió Sanji a sabiendas de que aquello no convencería a su amigo, mas que nada porque él tampoco se lo creía. Los dos estaban completamente seguros de que aquella carta de recomendación había sido escrita por la misma Señora Toyama.

- Como encima me digas de que no fue una ex tuya…

Sanji alzó una ceja, no creyéndose que de verdad le estuviera preguntando eso…

- En cuando la veas, tú mismo te cont… - Sanji no pudo terminar la frase puesto que en ese mismo instante, unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta de la habitación, suaves pero firmes. Indicando que alguien estaba detrás de la puerta.

- Adelante – respondió Zoro, llevándose las manos a la corbata, anudándosela nuevamente. No era cuestión de parecer indecente a la nueva secretaria, que era seguramente la persona que estaba detrás. Automáticamente la puerta se abrió, dejando completamente a los dos hombres literalmente sin palabras.

Justo delante de ellos, estaba la nueva secretaria.

Una mujer hermosa.

_Más que hermosa diría yo…_

Zoro observó, quizás con demasiada atención, a la mujer que tenía delante. Era una mujer alta… muy alta. De hecho tenía exactamente la misma estatura que él. Poseía una hipnotizante melena azabache, y uso ojos azules que corrías seriamente el riesgo de perderte en ellos. Su morena piel podía verse gracias a las prendas que llevaba que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. Portaba un sencillo pero elegante traje de chaqueta, abrochado solo uno de los botones superiores, lo justo para no dejar ver la camisa que llevaba debajo, también abotonada solamente por la parte de los pechos, dejando así un generoso escote. Esto, junto con la estrecha falda que llevaba que se le ajustaba como si fuera un segunda piel, justo por encima de las rodillas, con una espectacular abertura en la parte de atrás, para facilitar el movimiento.

¿Resultado? Que los dos hombres se quedaran sin aliento. Pero aunque los dos se quedaron por el claro motivo que tenían delante. Uno de ellos, la miró alzando una ceja.

- ¿Robin-chan? – preguntó Sanji escéptico. Vale, que tuviera mala memoria… pero esto ya era pasarse. No reconocía a la mujer que tenía delante, de la cual, hace muy poco creyó que había estado enamorado.

La mujer de la puerta, la cual respondía a ese nombre, giró la cabeza en dirección al rubio que al parecer no había visto, puesto que toda su atención había recaído en el apuesto hombre que tenía de pie enfrente. Por lo que se obligó a si misma a apartar la mirada y observar el resto de la habitación, incluido a cierto rubio.

_Espera… ¿Es él de verdad? _

- ¿Robin-chan? – repitió el rubio, cada vez más convencido de que la mujer que tenía enfrente no era la mujer que había conocido hace unos años… es más… ¡NO TENIAN NADA QUE VER!

- Ese es mi nombre – respondió la mujer, en un tono de voz sensual que les puso los pelos de punta, mas tarde descubrirían que era su timbre de voz normal, para gran desgracia de Zoro. Y acto seguido esbozó una hermosa sonrisa. Aunque no podía ser más falsa. Si ese hombre estaba aquí solo podía significar una cosa: Problemas

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Capítulo 2 ¿Encuentro?

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Por fin os traigo otro capi… sí lo sé… demasiado separados… ¿las culpas? A la Uni! Muajaja**

**Juro que lo tenía escrito desde hace meses, pero lamentablemente entre unas cosas y otras, la pereza entre ellas, lo fui olvidando.**

**En fin, ¡lo que cuenta es la intención!**

Capítulo 2: Encuentro

Sanji siguió mirando a la mujer morena que tenía delante. Pero aunque Robin veía en sus ojos, lo mismo que veía en los de Zoro: admiración. También tenían otro brillo extraño. Desconfianza.

_'Es imposible... Nadie cambia tanto en tan poco tiempo'_

Además hay cosas que es imposible cambiar y de otra cosa no, pero el cocinero está completamente seguro de que la mujer que tenía delante no era la mujer que decía que era...

_'No me van a discutir en mi propio campo'_ sonrió con suficiencia

- ¿Quién eres tú? - siguió preguntándole Sanji a la mujer.

Ella solo sonrió como respuesta, y justo cuando, tanto Sanji como Zoro que todavía no había participado en una conversación, que, desde su punto de vista, no era de su incumbencia, pensaban que no iba a responder, su melodiosa voz se elevó por toda la sala, poniéndole de nuevo los pelos de punta a ambos hombres.

- Ya te lo he dicho... Mi nombre es Nico Robin.

_'Una de dos o no se da cuenta de la mirada de desconfianza de Sanji... O es que definitivamente Sanji está tan loco como creía'_

Aunque Zoro sabía en el fondo de que algo raro pasaba... No es que su amigo no le gustaran las mujeres.

_'Que le gustan... Y mucho'_

Pero nunca había dudado de la palabra de una mujer hermosa, y en general, de ninguna mujer… ¿El porqué?

'_Deber de caballero, según dice él, y según digo yo, tonterías de un baka.'_

Así que Zoro, un poco harto ya de la situación, y de que su amigo estaba interfiriendo ya no solo en el trabajo de su "nueva secretaria" sino también en el suyo propio… pues... ¿Quién puede trabajar con una herm-?

'_Querrás decir competente, ¿verdad Roronoa?'_

Después de regañarse a sí mismo, se sentó en su sillón, aburrido, a punto de gritarle a su amigo que saliera por la puerta. Cuanto antes pudiera hacerle la entrevista a esa mujer, antes podría ver si la señora Toyama tenía razón y era la indicada para el puesto. Aunque tampoco es que tuviera muchas para elegir.

Pero justo antes de que tuviera oportunidad a abrir la boca, Sanji fue más rápido que él, y empezó con, según Zoro las clasificaba, tonterías.

- Pero… estas muchísimo más alta… - soltó el rubio. Robin no pudo sino sonreír, y se veía a leguas que estaba intentando contenerse las risas. El peliverde, se encontró pensando que sería una autentica delicia escucharla reírse.

- La gente suele crecer, cocinero-san – Contestó Robin, a lo que Sanji no puedo evitar sonrojarse ante la evidencia de la pregunta, Zoro empezó a reírse, pero paró automáticamente al ver la mirada asesina de Sanji hacia él, aunque si apunto un punto mental a la mujer.

- Tu cabello… antes era diferente.

- Sobre todo las mujeres, solemos cambiar de peinado a menudo, cocinero-san.

Zoro apuntó otro al marcador de la mujer. Empezaba a gustarle demasiado si era capaz de hacer eso con Sanji, la contrataría nada más que si era capaz de hacer eso… Bueno aunque eso no era del todo cierto, profesionalidad ante todo. Aunque era muy difícil pensar en eso, viendo al rubio en semejante situación.

- Tú no estudiabas empresariales.

- Eso es cierto, terminé la carrera de Historiadora, Arqueóloga y me metí en dirección de empresas.

Ante esa revelación, los dos hombres abrieron los ojos como platos. Vale que no fueran las carreras más largas del mundo, pero si tenía tres… ¿Cuántos años tenía la mujer que tenían delante? Aunque Sanji sabía que eso nunca se le preguntaba a una mujer, se olvidaba de que Zoro no era tan caballeroso como él.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene usted? – Automáticamente se gano una mirada enfurecida, pero no era de la mujer, sino del rubio.

- ¡Marimo! ¡Tu falta de caballerosidad supera límites insospechados, nunca se le pregunta la edad a una mujer!

Robin de nuevo, se tapó la boca con las manos. La verdad es que verlos discutir por una tontería como esta, era realmente divertido, casi parecían un matrimonio en crisis. Pero imaginó que ese comentario no les sentaría muy bien, y podría estar despedida incluso antes de ser contratada, así que se lo guardó para sí. Ese puesto tenía que ser suyo a la fuerza.

- No te preocupes, cocinero-san – Sonrió la mujer, y automáticamente miró intensamente a Zoro, el cual tragó saliva fuertemente – Tengo 34 años.

- ¡Estás maravillosa, Robin-chwan! – La alabó el rubio, con el mote que le puso muchos años atrás.

- Muchas gracias, cocinero-san – volvió a sonreír la mujer

- Sanji – Dijo Zoro, con un tono de voz, que Sanji solo pudo clasificar como que se estaba desesperando. Así que se fue hacia la puerta antes de que le dijera que se fuera, y quedara como un subordinado de ese pacotilla. Aunque, técnicamente casi lo sea.

- Tengo que irme ya, preciosa – Abrió la puerta, mientras la mujer inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza, indicándole con ella un "adiós" – Nos veremos pronto.

Y salió por la puerta tal y como había entrado, silencioso. Dejándolos solos por fin. Zoro, sonrió y levantándose, le indicó a la mujer con la mano que tomara asiento. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y andando despacio separó la silla en la que antes estaba sentado Sanji y se sentó en ella. Acto seguido Zoro la imitó sentándose también

- Bueno, Nico Robin – Dijo profesionalmente, mirando fijamente el curriculum que tenía en las manos, un curriculum que había leído varias veces, y que sin embargo encontraba fascinante. Tres carreras, un perfecto control de varias lenguas, incluidas algunas verdaderamente antiguas en desuso. ¿Conclusión? Un partidazo

'_En más de un sentido, además…'_

El susodicho carraspeó y ella, esperó a que continuara la frase, pero, irónicamente, el que no sabía cómo continuar era él. Parecía completamente novato, pese a sus años trabajando, bajo el profundo escrutinio de esos ojos azules. Nuevamente la sonrisa de ella se hizo más grande.

- ¿Si, _Boss_? – Dijo con voz profunda, que a Zoro le erizó los pelos de la nuca.

- Según pone en tu curri… - De nuevo a Zoro, no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a un hombre, no mucho más mayor que el propio Zoro, quizás un par de años menor, moreno, parecía algo infantil, con una curiosa cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo.

- ¡Zoro!¡Zoro! – El hombre moreno pasó por al lado de Robin a toda velocidad, para ponerse enfrente de su "Jefe" de espaldas a ella. Si no fuera porque era evidente que habría tenido que verla porque paso por su lado, casi juraría que no había reparado en ella. - Ha habido un problema con el curricul…

Parece ser que su jefe pensó igual que Robin, puesto que alzo una ceja, y sonrió de medio lado, algo que a Robin no pudo evitar pensar que se veía maliciosamente sexy, y procedió a explicarle a su alocado subordinado, que no hacía falta que se tomara tantas molestias.

- Luffy. –Carraspeó. Ciertamente el chico no había recaído en la presencia de la mujer. Algo que el peliverde casi creía imposible, dado que todos los poros de su cuerpo eran conscientes de la mujer que tenía delante y la sensualidad que desprendía.- Cómo puedes comprobar… Ya tengo el currículum. Toyama me lo trajo hace unas horas… -Le enseñó los folios que tenía sobre la mesa.

Parece que por fin el moreno cayó en la cuenta de que su trabajo era innecesario, así que salió por la puerta cómo una exhalación. Justamente cómo había entrado, dejándolos a los dos solos de nuevo.

Robin intentó contener una pequeña carcajada. ¿Todos eran así de movidos en aquella oficina? Casi por un momento quiso olvidarse de la promesa que le hizo a esa persona tan especial y poder trabajar con aquella persona. Pero debía recordar que era todo una tapadera

_Una verdadera lástima _

La mirada de Robin recorrió, en la medida que podía el cuerpo de su jefe. Sus piernas y caderas quedaban ocultas tras el escritorio, pero podía notar sus músculos de los brazos apretados contra su chaqueta. Se veía demasiado sexy en aquel traje negro. Se mordió el labio ante aquellos pensamientos.

- Muy bien entonces… - Zoro se levantó de su escritorio y rodeándolo se posó a su lado, a la vez que la mujer se levantaba para ponerse a su altura- El trabajo es suyo. ¿Cuándo puede comenzar?

Robin se aplaudió a sí misma. No había sido tan complicado, y gracias a la señora Toyama había conseguido entrar. Una gran sonrisa adornó su precioso rostro, lo que hizo que Zoro tragara saliva fuertemente.

- Mañana mismo. – Y estrechó la mano de su jefe en cuanto él se la tendió para sellar el trato. No podía desperdiciar aquella oportunidad así que cuando separaron sus manos, Robin se permitió dejar una pequeña caricia en el dedo meñique del hombre, haciendo que todos los vellos de su nuca se erizaran

_Maldita mujer, lo ha hecho a posta_

Pensó el peliverde al ver la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de ella. Y ante todo pronóstico de sí mismo, se vio a sí mismo, arrinconándola contra el escritorio hasta que gritara su nombre.

- Nos vemos mañana pues –Sólo pudo decir Zoro con voz visiblemente ronca. Anduvo hacia la puerta, abriéndola para ella. Hizo una inclinación de cabeza para despedirse, y no pudo evitar un sonoro suspiro cuando cerró la puerta tras ella.

Miró hacia abajo, y se maldijo un poco. Sólo había estado con ella un rato, y el sólo imaginársela arrinconada entre su cuerpo y el escritorio había conseguido sacarle una pequeña erección.

_Maldita seas, Toyama_

**Laura Hatake****: Ne! Aunque nos vemos todos los días en clase… me hacía ilusión... xD Cof cof *aclaramiento (¿eso existe?) de garganta* No te creas eh… me cuesta intentar hacerlos mínimamente divertidos… aunque con estos dos, cualquier escena se convierte en cómica… Y eres muy impaciente, en este capítulo, quizás, empiece a desvelarse un poco la verdad, y seguramente salgan ya todos los personajes, eres una impaciente ¬¬ (Como se te ocurra llamarlo así… atente a las consecuencias *risa malvada* muajajaja) **

**Scott Young: ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces que te hayas pasado por esta caca de fic! *.* Me alegra que te guste y que sigas leyéndolo, y por supuesto que siga pareciendo interesante. ¡Espero verte por aquí a menudo! Jajajaja**

**Yuuko MandaviYohoho****: ¡****Muchas gracias por leerlo Lory! A ver si nos vemos pronto, que estas perdida!**

**Elizabeth Evans:**** Ummmm, ¡tengo a una impaciente por aquí! Me alegra que te guste, en realidad la "relación" entre Robin y Sanji es un poco… Nah! No pienso desvelar nada, ya lo averiguareis conforme suba la historia (Si, será por allá por el 3050 xD)**

**Fatima-swan**** : Zoro es Zoro, e intentara tratar a todo el mundo por igual… ¡Lo que no sabe es que se topara con un hueso duro de roer! Me alegra que te guste, y aunque tarde tanto en actualizar que la leas cuando puedas ^^**

**Argin Heart: La relación de Robin y Sanji no es tan complicada cómo os la estáis imaginando, es más fácil y tonta de lo que parece. Pero me encanta teneros en ascuas… Muajaja**

**ZoroRoronoaForever****: Me alegro de verdad que os guste tanto, espero que no os decepcione al final :D**


End file.
